Spring Cleaning
by ArcaneAuthor
Summary: One prank leads to a big mess and Robin is furious. fortunatly for BB and Cy, the titans agree that the tower is due for a good cleaning anyways. What happens when they decide to team up? Read and find out! rated T for safety. RobxStar! BBxRae! R&R!


I've had this idea in my head for awhile and I couldn't stand it much longer. I just needed to write it!

Nothing to do with my other story, just a fun fic. Originally, it was going to be a one-shot, but I decided it could be long enough for a short story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Something was coming fast! It stomped through the tower like a snarling beast! You could practically feel the walls and floors tremble. The dangerous mass was swiftly surging through the tower, faster and faster! As the door to the common room unhitched and slid aside, the faces of two teenagers appeared, fear and uncertainly emerging on their shocked faces.

"TITANS!!!"

The two male Titans cowered in the corner, in fear of the almighty... Robin?

"What the hell happened!!?" Robin growled; his face contorted in anger.

"Robin! Buddy, pal, amigo! What are you doing back so early for?!" Cyborg said with a fake grin.

Robin raised an eyebrow at the large teenager. "Cyborg... what is all over you? Are those feathers? Is that a pair of MY BOXERS?!" Robin was fuming. His hands were clenched so hard, the circulation to his knuckles was cut off.

"What are you talking about man? Please don't kill us!" Beastboy squeaked. The green changeling had his hands around his head defensively. "Please don't kill us dude! We didn't do anything," BB managed to peep out of his dry throat.

"Yeah man, what are you so mad about?" The cybernetic teen said nervously, knowing exactly what the boy wonder was angry about. He took peek at their angry leader's face. He ducked his head back down...

"What am I so angry about!?" Robin snarled. "Look at this place! I leave you two idiots alone for one day, ONE DAY and this is what happens? The tower is trashed! I knew, I just knew, I should have left Raven or Starfire here! Why would I leave the place in such incapable hands?!" Robin roared. He threw his hand s in the air and stormed around the vicinity.

"How does somebody trash a place so bad in one day?!" Robin stomped back over to the two boys, a finger pointing at them accusingly. " You two should have double, no, triple the training!" Robin yelled.

Beastboy and Cyborg quickly flung themselves away from the corner and got on their hands and knees.

"Come on Rob, it isn't that bad. We'll have this place cleaned up in a jiffy," Beastboy groveled.

"Yeah! No problem, just anything but triple training," Cyborg pleaded, while giving Robin the best 'You're my best pal' smile.

"How on Earth did this even happen!" Robin questioned, angrily.

"Well, why don't you ask BB, over here?" Cyborg grunted.

"What! Me! You didn't exactly help the situation!" Beastboy yelled.

"JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" Robin growled.

Beastboy and Cyborg looked at each other, grinning sheepishly

_Flashback_

Beastboy was sneaking around the tower, a mischievous grin plastered on his green face.

"_This is like, the best prank ever! When tin man gets a load of this... Oh yeah! It's gonna be great!" _The prankster chuckled to himself, clutching the large can of oil closer to his chest.

"_Alright! I have oil, feathers, string, video camera, and... O, wait! I forgot the best part!"_

Beastboy quickly scurried into Robin's room, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the door, his eyes scanning the room for anything mysterious.

"Now for the crown jewel," he laughed. As he walked over to the dresser at the other end of the white room, Beastboy, being the graceful person he is, tripped. He fell into the dresser, some oiling spilling from the large container.

"OH CRAP!"

The dresser came toppling down, the draws flying open, clothes spilling out, and the few trinkets on top, crashed to the floor.

Beastboy tried to stand, but, unfortunately, slipped on the small puddle of oil he accidentally spilled. He yelped as he slid back wards into the bed and he fell too the ground. He howled in pain and rubbed his backside. In a hurry to get up he grabbed the bed, pulling the sheets off.

When the green changeling stood, he gasped.

"Oh man! Robin's going to kill me!" He glanced around the messy room, his hands shaking and sweating."

"_Well he won't come back until tomorrow," _he thought nervously.

He then scurried over to the pile of clothes on the floor. "Aha! I found them! The skinny teen held up a pair of boxers. They were red, green, and yellow, and had an 'R' emblem right in the middle of them on the front side. On the back, they said 'Boy Wonder'.

He chuckled to himself. "I can't believe he has a pair to match his costume. These are so insinuative!"

Beastboy looked back at the mess and shrugged. "_I'll clean it up later,"_ he thought.

After the after mass of visiting Robin's room, Beastboy merrily made his way over to his best friend's room, smiling evilly, as he thought over his little plan.

"_Here I go! Oh yeah! I'm so awesome! I told Cyborg he'll pay for that incident with the toy monkey and my underpants, and now he will!" _

He was laughing manically in his head when he came to the cybernetic teen's room. He got to work on his plan.

Beastboy strung up the large container of oil. He almost tripped again, but managed to keep his balance. He had to be very quiet. Cyborg was taking an evening nap. The feathers were placed by a fan. The boxers were strung up too. When Cyborg stepped on the string, some very sticky cement glue was going to soak Robin's underwear.

The trap was finished. Beastboy beamed with pride as he looked at his creation. He then skipped over to the tripod. The camera was ready, and the mischievous changeling held the string in his gloved hands. He knocked on the metal door and then dashed away behind a plant so he could be hidden.

Cyborg peeped out of his room. Seeing no one he scratched his head and stepped out, hitting the string and triggering the laid out trap. Everything went right into chaos after that.

The oil was placed above his head and it poured all over the cybernetic teen's head. Cyborg screamed and looked around for the person who did this, knowing exactly who it was. "You're going to pay for this grass stain!!" He boomed out, angry.

Beastboy chuckled and let go of the string he held in his hands. This caused a bag of feathers to come spilling out. Cyborg tried to run, but slipped on the oil slicked ground. He was covered in feather. He grabbed a handle to pull himself back up. This only caused another string triggering. Robin's boxers fell from the ceiling and landed on Cyborg's bald head. Unfortunately, they were coated in cement glue.

Cyborg stared at the green changeling, steam practically blowing his nose. "YOU ARE SO DEAD YOU LITTLE SNOT COLORED... ASS!!!

Beastboy sprinted off as fast as he could, Cyborg hot on his heels. They ran around the tower for about an hour. They pretty much destroyed the place. Cyborg smashed or tossed aside anything that got in his way. Beastboy was changing into all kinds of creatures, trying to escape. The chase continued around the tower for hours. Beastboy's screams and Cyborg's roars could be heard on the other side of the world.

The prankster was finally caught. A large metal hand had the front of his shirt. He was about to get obliterated, when a storming figure appeared, saving Beastboy from a terrible fate.

_End Flashback_

"...and that's when you came in," Beastboy concluded.

Robin was sitting on the sofa, his head in his hands. "So, stupid," he mumbled to himself.

Soon the door, once again, slid open and the other two Titans joined the group.

"Wow," Raven said flatly. "I always knew you two were idiotic, but this brings it to a new level." Raven walked off, her point crystal clear.

"Friends! What has happened to our place of living? It is so disorganized," Starfire said concerned. "I do hope Silky did not perform this act!"

Robin jumped up, ready to comfort Starfire. "Star, Silky isn't the one responsible for the mess. It was these to buffoons."

"Bu...foons?" She questioned.

Robin smiled at her innocence. "Yeah, you know, morons, idiots, or stupid people."

Starfire smiled and nodded. She floated over to the kitchen to join Raven. As she passed the two guilty boys, she gave them a sympathetic smile.

"Well, I'll deal with you two later. Right now I'm going to head to my room to catch up on some work." Robin said, frustrated. "Don't think you two will get off easy," he warned.

Beastboy looked sullen, but his head shot up like a rocket at Robin's words. "Your room? Why would you go to your room? Why don't you hang out with us?"

Robin looked very perplexed. He then became suspicious. "What did you do," he grumbled through clenched teeth.

"Nothing!" Beastboy defended. "I just want to... um... well... you know... hang out with the boy wonder." Beastboy gave a corny smile and stepped in front of the infuriated Robin.

The angry leader pushed Beastboy out of the way and stormed to his room. The changeling chased after him, trying to stop him.

"Robin, no please!" Beastboy begged.

"Whatever you did you're so dead!" Robin growled.

As Robin approached his room, Beastboy ran. He sprinted away like there was no tomorrow.

The boy wonder opened the door and...

"BEASTBOY!!!!"

* * *

What did you think so far? Please review!! It may take me awhile to update!

Happy Valentine's Day, the holiday that commercializes love and is the holiday of over-priced gift cards! Watch out for the gamble chocolates! You might get the one filled with tooth paste ;)


End file.
